


Una vez en el trabajo de héroe, nunca sales.

by Chaos_Bunny



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, F/M, Female Peter Parker, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Bunny/pseuds/Chaos_Bunny
Summary: Pues,la cosa es así.Amó las historias fem peter parker,adoro young justice,y decidí unirlas y ver que pasa.Asi que.Fem peter parker.Avatar del otro peter parker.Ademas debo informar que se llama Peta.





	1. Siempre ayudarás ,sin importar donde estes.

En un espacio sin fin se veía un cuerpo en una superficie acuosa que cubría el suelo.

Era una joven morena con un vestido largo blanco que la cubria y se movía con una brisa inexistente.

Pero ¿quien o que era ella,para estar en este lugar sagrado?

Una heroína, eso era ella.

En donde no había fin visible,donde el suelo se veía de agua pero era tan sólido como la roca,donde el cielo estaba pintado de hermosos colores y se podían distinguir galaxia,planetas,estrellas que llegaban a su fin o que recién nacían.

Un lugar en donde la calma y maravilla era el sentimiento que primero se sentía al verlo y corría una brisa que hacia que tu cabello no se moviera pero si tu ropa dando una increíble y hermosa imagen sobrenatural.

-¿Que?-la chica dijo despertándose e intentando levantarse,desorientada.

-Joven héroe-se escucho una voz profunda que hizo saltar a la joven-mis condolencias por tu destino,o la terminación de este,puede parecer que fue precipitado,y me disculpo,pero te necesitábamos.

-¡¿QUIEN ERES?!-grito la chica,mirando a su alrededor-¡¿DONDE ESTOY VOZ PROFUNDA Y DESCONOCIDA?!.

-Te pido no gritar,puedo escucharte perfectamente,aun cuando no me veas,yo estoy aquí a tu lado,¿donde estas?en un lugar que se podría llamar una de las muchas puertas que existen para llegar a un pacífico lugar de descanso y reencuentro,este en específico es una de las mejores puertas,una la cual muy pocos pueden llegar,solo los héroes que dieron su vida por el bien,que intentaron todo por los que amaron e incluso por los que no conocieron,son permitidos aquí.

-Bien ya, ok- la joven se restregó los ojos mientras se empezaba a parar,luego se pellizco el brazo-¡Auch!No,no estoy durmiendo-la chica se quedo abruptamente en silencio mirando a la nada-entonces...lo logran ¿eh? Jaja... yo morí-se quedó nuevamente en silencio,procesando  lo  ocurrido,mientras lo hacía  lentamente se fue sentando en el piso/agua-Pues,bien,dijiste que me necesitaban¿No?¿Para qué?y estoy segura de que no contestaste mi pregunta de quien eres,voz profunda y extraña que viene de la nada.

-Yo soy uno de los seres a quienes se les conoce como totems...

-¡ESPERA!¡¿totems?! debes estar bromeando con eso,ya pase bastantes cosas con los totems arácnidos-dijo exasperada-ya... ok... ya... mmh... ya no... -ella murmuraba y pasaba sus manos por su pelo-¡ARGHH!-grito,para luego taparse la cara con las manos el rostro y encorvarse hasta que su frente tocara el suelo acuoso.

Se mantuvo el silencio durando unos minutos.

-Los totems eran seres de gran alcance¿No? Los que pelean con esos vampiros y eso ¿no?no se los otros,pero los totems arácnidos en específico mantenían la red de vida y destino entre todas las dimensiones blah blah blah... y se manifestaban a través de avatares.... y yo soy un avatar de totem arácnido-dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos y las movía según lo que decia.

-Eso es verdad joven héroe-le dijo la voz-eres un avatar,y eso lo sabes,te has enfrentado antes a los herederos,y has vencido.

-Claro,lo hice despues de que ellos deboraran a otros avatares,y toda la spiderfam se junto cotra ellos-con un tono ironico contesto para luego suspirar-bien entonces,llegamos a la parte de mi ayuda ahora¿no?

-Si,hay una dimensión en la cual grandes fuerzas oscuras crecen sin el conocimiento de la luz,y las arañas que allí habitan no son confiables,ni para mi,ni para los míos o los otros,te pedimos que vayas allí,y los ayudes.

-Pues,ya bien...¿morí en mi dimensión no?-dijo esta vez tristemente-iré,no es como si pudiese ir... a casa...

-Te lo agradecemos joven avatar, sabíamos que habíamos hecho una buena elección,iras,nosotros nos encargaremos de que tengas una tutora ejemplar que entienda de dioses y seres de poderes mas allá de la imaginación.

\- Bien,esto promete ser divertido-levantandoce y estirándose-un nuevo comenzó sip -se quedó mirando un poco a la nada mientras pensaba -aah...¿Voz profunda y ya no tan desconocida?¿como lograré eso ,que, cometido,osea mirándome me veo mucho más joven?¿Que tengo ahora 11?!Augh!Se me había olvidado lo molesto que es el pelo largo.

-Se facilitaran las cosas para ti de esta manera,y se lograran mejores resultados tambien-respondió calmadamente-no te preocupes ,joven heroina,te estan esperando en ese lugar.

-bien,pues hagamos esto una vez más- 

_____________________________

New york  
1 de enero  
12:01 pm

Se poduan escuchar risas,charlas y demaces por todas partes.

Por todas las calles habian grandes grupos de gente celebrando el año nuevo. 

Todos exepto una persona,una mujer alta,de pelo largo negro y hermosos ojos azules.Ella caminaba rapida y eficientemente alrededor de todo ellos. 

Ni podia desconcentrarse,le habian avisado antiguas deidades que un aliado del bien llegaria hoy,y necesitaban su ayuda.

Girando por las calles se fue alejando de las multitudes que celebraban hasta llegar a una calle en donde solo un faro era el que alumbraba.Debajo una niña de no más de 11 años estaba apoyada en el,su ropa era un simple vestido blanco,la mujer se hacerco a ella,un tanto sorprendida¿esta era la aliada que esperaba?era sólo una niña,aunque no pudo no pensar en un chico con nombre de pajaro.

-Disculpa- en el momento de decir eso la niña levanto la mirada y pudo verlo,no sabia que es lo que habia ocurrido pero ella tenia la mirada de un guerrero que a luchado una infinidad de batallas y a visto lo peor para luego seguir levantandoce,eso le causaba un poco de pesar,era tan joven.

-Eres quien viene a buscarme ¿no?la que llamaron los totems-la pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos¿totems?¿Asi se hacian llamar esos dioses antiguos?.

-Así es-le extendio la mano para saludarle con un apreton de manos-mi nombre es Diana Prince,un placer conocerte.

-Igualmente-la niña acepto su saludo,en el momento en el que su mano apreto la suya se dio cuenta que habia mas fuerza de la que aparentemente poseia a una virada superficial-mi nombre es Peta Parker ¿eres una heroina?por que por como te paras al menos tienes un grab entrenamiento.

Sobresaltada por la pregunta no pudo evitar mirarla sorprendida por lo que dijo.

-¿Puedo preguntar como lo supiste?

-De donde vengo e visto a muchas heroinas,algunas especialisadas en el sigilo otra en el combate cyerpo a cuerpo,algunas incluso eran militares y tú te paras de esa forma.

Sorprendente

-Si soy una heroina,me conocen como...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
...wonder woman.


	2. Hola mundo,soy Arachne,un gusto conocerlos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conociendo al equipo.
> 
> ¿que es aster?

-¡VAMOS! apúrate,a sido mucho rato desde que no los veo-dijo una morena de pelo corto.

-No te preocupes-le dijo una mujer notablemente alta,que a simple vista era , indudablemente, Wonder woman-no se van a ir ningún lado por el momento, además vamos bastante temprano.

-Pero a pasado tanto tiempo-se quejo la chica mientras tiraba una especie de linea de tela al techo del edificio en donde estaban y se colgaba boca abajo,quedando cara a cara con su tutora.

-Si,es verdad que a pasado algún tiempo desde que los viste,y ahora hay más jóvenes héroes, con los que te puedas conectar, pero debes tener en cuenta de que tu ayuda hacia esa gente fue muy necesaria-dijo la mujer,dejando que su tono fuera menos duro hacia su protegida,no fue si no hace 2 años aproximadamente cuando dioses de un panteón ya olvidado en el tiempo le habian avisado de un aliado,que ella tomo como protegida.

-Si,lo se, pero es que incluso mientras yo no estaba Roy se fue, desafiaron a sus mentores,se metieron en una instalación solo por que él batman sospechaba,ademas de una pequeña rebelión adolescente-murmuro entre dientes lo ultimo-y consiguieron encontrar una de las mayores instalación,que debería ser lo mas probable ilegal, que alguna ves cualquiera allá visto,un clon de ssuperma,hicieron un equipo con el que trabajan encubiertos para el mismo batsy,que tanto tú como yo sabemos, no confiá en muchos sobre la información y el trabajo de héroe,pero en serio si ese tipo tiene un plan para vencer a todos los que conoce,inclusive el mismo,no me sorprendería-respondió y se desvió, mientras que en cada momento hacia gestos con las manos,movía los brazos y hacia caras,aun de cabeza,pero no parecía importarle,incluso si lo único que hacia que no se cayera era que se sostenía en el hilo por sus pies.

-Y ahora mismo te vas a unir a ellos también ¿no?- dicho esto se cruzo de brazos mirando a la joven con una sonrisa.

-Bueno si-dijo mientras se descolgaba un poco avergonzada-pero aun así,no puedo esperar-agrego mientras saltaba hacia atrás,girando en el aire,y al aterrizar, levantando los brazos con una gran sonrisa.

Monte justicia

8 de agosto,15:58 pm.

-Equipo,ingresen a la sala de misiones,se les presentara a sus nuevos compañero-se escucho la voz de batman por los altavoces,dejando confundidos a los jóvenes que se encontraban allí.

-¿Por que necesitamos nuevos compañeros?-gruño superboy mientras él junto con todos caminaban hacia donde se les había dicho

-Yo creo que esto es emocionante-comento la joven y emocionada marciana,M'gan M'rse.

-Pienso que esto seria de más ayuda para futuras misiones,tendríamos más personas que ayudaran en la batalla y más ojos para vigilar algún lugar-como siempre el racional y tranquilo kaldur.

-Me pregunto quienes serán-dio sus propios pensamientos el chico maravilla.

Dicho esto siguieron caminando hasta llegar a su destino,allí se dieron cuentas de que además de batman,estaban tornado rojo,flecha verde y la mujer maravilla, junto a ellos habían dos chicas que se veían de 15 y 13 años,la mayor era desconocida para todos ellos,una joven rubia de ropa verde con un carcaj atado a la espalda y un arco a la mano,la otra una chica con un traje,botas y guantes,era ya conocida por .

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras esperaba allí,no podía evitar estar saltando un poco en la punta de los dedos de los pies.

Nos encontrábamos wonder woman y yo dentro de la cueva, en lo que al parecer era la sala de misión|entrenamiento|zeta tubos ¨¿cuanto se van a demorar en llegar?¨

Acababan de llamar al equipo,estaban con nosotros green arrow,batman,tornado rojo y una chica que no tenía ni idea de como se llamaba,aunque tenia una mirada seria mientras miraba a todo ¿por que todos estaban tan serios?esto debería ser algo feliz,bueno de batman no me sorprende y tornado rojo es un robot.

La emh...¿escotilla?¿puerta? no se,ambas se abrió y el equipo entró,reconocí de inmediato a Kaldur y a robin,y que conste que hasta yo se que no es bueno juntarnos, cosas se rompe,imperios secretos del crimen increíblemente organizados,con cientos de personas a su mando,salen a la luz siendo vencidos por gente en disfraces que parecen de Cómic con  y nos dejaron solos unas 2 horas,esa vez fue divertida,desde entonces no nos dejan solos en patrullas,mientras que con Kaldur puedo leer y estudiar tranquilamente,además el da muy buenos concejos.Pero junto a ellos estaban dos personas que no reconocí, un chico adolescente de botas negra,pantalones de mezclilla azules y una camiseta negra con el logo de superman en rojo en el frente,se veía tan serio,la chica se veía bien, de piel verde cara dulce,aunque al ser una marciana no se si esta era en realidad su cara o se imagino así o tal vez ella vio en algún momento a alguien con esa apariencia y decidió copiarla,usaba un top blanco de manga corta con una X roja en él, junto con falda azul, capa, guantes y botas altas. 

 

Con un impulso abrace a robin y kaldur,lastimosamente también los bote,conmigo en esa caída incluida, pero nah, detalles.

-¡los extrañe tanto!-dije mientras los dejaba de abrasar,y los paraba,no fue tan difícil.

-Hey, Arachne es bueno verte de nuevo-la sonrisa de robin como siempre era traviesa,pero eso era lindo en él-te perdiste de mucho-sentí una mano en mi hombro me gire y vi a Kaldur sonriéndome.

-Siempre es un placer verte de nuevo- awww...Kaldur siempre es tan cordial.

Me separe de ellos y me fije en los otros dos.

-¡Es un placer!Soy Arachne- me presente a ellos,con una gran sonrisa y la mano extendida,quien la acepto fue la chica marciana,que se veía emocionada.

-¡hola!mi nombre es Megan Morse,aunque en el campo llámame Miss martian-ella era adorable,y eso que lo digo yo,y soy mas baja que robin,al parecer creían las arañas que seria divertido si me hacían mas joven,sip,hurra la pubertad otra vez-y él es superboy-¡ah!el clon,¿por que no me di cuenta antes?.

Reconocido:kid flash,B03

Esa era la computadora ¿no?me recuerda un poco a Jarvis.

-¡Llegó el Wallman!Ahora,empecemos esta fies-oh es Wally,en traje de baño con muchas cosas de playa ¨¡OH! auch eso tuvo que doler¨ y se cayo,y todas sus cosas terminaron en todos lados-ta

-hola kid flash-decidí interrumpir esta atmósfera vergonzosa.

-Arachne,volviste-dijo mientras seguía en el suelo,al menos sonrió

-Wallman¿eh?-la chica por primera vez hablo,con sarcasmo-Me encanta el uniforme ¿cuales son tus poderes exactamente?

-¿Quién es ella?-el autodenominado wallman pregunto.

-Artemisa,tu nueva compañera -mmh...bastante segura de si misma ¿estará segura de sus habilidades?

-Kid flash,nunca oí de ti- sip puedo ver que debo acostumbrarme de verlos pelear

-Ella es mi nueva protegida-¡oh! esto no será bonito, bien hecho green arrow,mire a Wally y lo vi bastante desconcertado,mientras tanto puedo ver a robin sonreír,se ve divertido por esto.

-¿Que pasó con el anterior?-sip,genial

Reconocido:Veloz,B06

-Bueno,para empezar ya no será más ¨veloz¨-seré sincera esa fue una espectacular entrada y se ve genial en su nuevo traje-Llámenme red arrow-mmh no tengo nada que decir salvo ...

-¡hola!-le dije mientras lo abrazaba,el me dio unas palmadas en la espalda y luego me alejo,bueno eso es un gran desarrollo,al menos me dejo abrazarlo-he vuelto.

-Roy,te ves...

-Reemplazable.

Incómodo ... me fui alejando sutilmente hasta quedar al lado de robin que ahora me miraba a mi divertido,yo lo miré feo y el me rodeó con un brazo los hombros mientras seguía estando divertido,su sonrisa no miente,estúpida sonrisa de duendecillo.

-Eso no es así,tú me dijiste que irías por tu cuenta

-¿Por qué perder tiempo buscando un sustituto?-oh oh esta enojado,bueno cuando no lo esta hoy en día -¿Ella sabe usar ese arco?

-Si,sí sabe-y ella también tiene garras

-¿Quién eres tú?-volvió a preguntar Wally

-Soy su | Ella es mi | sobrina-contestaron al mismo tiempo,y eso no hace que sea sospechoso para nada.

-¿Otra sobrina?-¿otra?¡Oh! cierto me dijeron sobre Megan ya,ya lo capte.

-Pero ella no es tu reemplazo-el siempre sensato Kaldur a hablado-Siempre te hemos querido en el equipo y no tenemos un límite pera arqueros.

-Y si la tuviéramos,tú sabes a quién escogeríamos -sip,a Wally no le agrada ella,pero no puedo evitar notar que robin se ve demasiado divertido,otra vez sabe algo que nosotros no.

-Como tú digas,Baywath,vine para quedarme-vaya ella tiene garras y colmillos.

-Viniste a nosotros por una razón-gracias Kaldur.

-Si,una razón llamada doctora Serling Roquette-

Espera yo conozco ese nombre

-Genio de nanorobótica y arcillotrónica en la Universidad Real de Ciudad Estrella-mientras decía eso robin uso su hologuante y nos mostró a todos una foto de ella, y su información,como algunos de sus inventos e incluso la foto de su casa eso da miedo-desaparecida hace dos semanas

-Secuestrada hace dos semanas,por la liga de las sombras-pues eso tiene mucho sentido.

-¿Tú quieres que la rescatemos de las sombras?-robin ya a peleado contra ellos,sabe que son peligrosos y aun así se ve muy emocionado.

-Eso es duro- Wally también se ve emocionado ¿no tienen sentido de auto-preservacion? oh eso fue muy hipócrita de mi parte si lo pienso bien

-Yo ya la rescaté-y red arrow les destruyo todo eso,no pude evitar darles a ambos una reconfortante palmadita en la espalda-Solo hay un problema-siempre hay algún problema-Las sombras ya la habían obligado a crear un arma-nos mostró una imagen de ella,con un grafico y algo de información,y con lo poco que había allí no me gusto nada lo que leí a la rápida-la doctora la llama La Niebla-¿como esa película?eso no es ya un mal presagio-Compuesto de millones de robots microscopios,infiltra dores de nanotecnologia,capaces de desintegrar cualquier cosa en su camino;concreto,acero,carne,huesos.Pero su verdadero propósito no es solo la destrucción,es el robo.Los infiltra dores almacenan datos brutos de cualquier sistema de computación y entregan la información robada a las sombras.Dándole acceso a armas defensa estratégica, ciencia y tecnología de avanzada.

-Perfecta para extorsión,manipulación y crear caos-Vaya al parecer la seguridad de ellas es por sus habilidades,me pregunto como sabe todo eso-Si,suena como las sombras.

-Como si tú supieras algo sobre las sombras-Wally otra vez,aunque con una sonrisa de ella el volvio a molestarse-¿Quién eres tú?

-Roquette está trabajando en un virus para inutilizar a la niebla-pero eso significa...

-Pero si las sombras se enteran de que ella puede hacer eso...-robin fue quien dio mis pensamientos a conocer.

-Ella será su blanco-y roy fue quien los confirmo-Ella está fuera de la red,la escondí en el laboratorio de computación de la escuela secundaria local.

-¿La dejaste sola?-fue el momento de hablar para green arrow

-Por ahora esta a salvo-fue su respuesta

Luego de otro momento incómodo entre los dos,quedo con que nosotros nos encargaríamos de esta misión,roy se fue y artemisa con wally se enviaron una mirada de odio o desconfianza,siendo sincera no lo se,tal vez una mezcla de ambas.

Happy Harbor

8 de agosto,9;53 p.m.

Me encontraba sobre el techo en una especie de torre,justo atrás de superboy,y al lado de la bioship de miss martian,desde aquí podía ver todo.

-¿están todos en linea?-se escucho la voz de miss martian en mi cabeza.

-¡ah!esto es raro-esa era artemisa

-Y me distrae-ella era la encantadora dr Roquette-es bastante difícil codificar un virus de algoritmo en una computadora de niños con menos memoria RAM que un reloj de pulsera¿Ahora tengo que oír en mi cabeza pensamientos adolescentes?

Juro que le respondería si no fuera por que en realidad no deberíamos desconcentrarla con tanta palabrería cuando es la liga de las sombras la que esta detrás de ella,osea es como tener La mano,ese grupo de villanos con los que luchaba daredevil,detrás tuyo,y si ellos tienen su propia elektra,en verdad que quiero terminar esto pronto,ella y yo jamas nos llevamos bien.

-señorita¿usted siempre se queja cuando alguien trata de ayudarla?-allí esta wally

-Olla,tetera ¿se conocen?-otra vez artemisa,no terminara bien

-Oye,oye, no necesito ayuda de la nueva que sacó a red arrow del equipo

-Eso no es culpa mía-

-El destino del mundo en juego-creo que cansamos a la doctora Roquette

-Ella empezó- Woow,como un niño pequeño

-¿Qué tal si solo ayudo a Arachne,Miss martian y Superboy a patrullar el perímetro?-

-Buena idea-ese fue Kaldur

-Podrías darle algo de crédito-allí va robin- Fue su flecha la que salvo tu trasero contra Amazo.

-¡Espera!¿que flecha?¿de que hablan?-no pude evitar preguntar,a mi no me habían dicho nada de eso

-En la misión anterior peleamos contra Amazo,un androide construido por el profesor Ivo,en un momento casi liquida a KF pero una flecha lo salvo en el último momento-fue robin quien contesto mi pregunta

-No,alto, ésa fue la flecha de ve...digo de red arrow ¿no?-por su tono al parecer no estaba muy seguro de eso

-no mucho-contesto robin

-Pues,sigue sin agradarme-eso ya lo sabia,y creo que todos,lo has dejado bien claro todo el tiempo

-¿Sabes que aún puedo escucharte?-oh esa es arty

-No pude conseguir a la liga de la justicia-fue el lamentable lamento de la doctora

-El virus no servirá de mucho si no encontramos el arma-la tranquila voz de Kaldur hablo-¿Puedes rastrearla?

-Mi niebla no es un arma,es ciencia,una brillante ciencia-allí va la doc defendiendo sus cosas

-lo lamento doc,pero ahora su brillante ciencia esta siendo utilizada como un arma,así que es  valido decirle de esa manera-no pude no interrumpir esa parte.

-¡Y! ,por supuesto que puedo rastrearla,pero tendría que entrar en linea,también podría publicar esta dirección en la red y asesinenme escrito con luz de neón-vaya decidió ignorarme,que maleducada

-te protegeremos-

-rastreando a la niebla ahora-pues uno puede confiar en kaldur para calmar a alguien aterrado

Oh vaya,eso significa que habrán asesinos muy letales que vendrán por nosotros,suspiro suspiro lo que significa el trabajo de héroe.

Pues sea lo que sea que allá por allí espero poder verlos antes,me había movido de donde estaba arriba en la torre alta,ahora me movía de aquí para allá en los techos,en parte para ver si alguien se acercaba y en parte por que estaba nerviosa,solo e escuchado de la liga de las sombras,esos eran villanos que se mantenían más que nada en Gotham,y al gran batsy no le gusta que anden otros héroes por su territorio,ademas de que en una pequeña y recóndita parte estaba aburrida,muy aburrida.

Vi como Superboy saltaba y cruzaba el edificio,debo decir que fue impresionante.

-mmh,ese chico-

!¿Qué diablos?! Por culpa de Artemisa y su pensamiento coqueto me tropecé y bese el suelo,vaya quien lo diría ella debe saber que la escuchamos y aún así lo hizo,peor que kid flash que empezaría un coqueteo con una chica en medio de la lucha si es bonita.

\- Él puede oírte,todos podemos oírte-miss Martin no se escucha felíz.

-Ya lo sé - una descarada superheroina.

-Debo decir que no me importa escuchar los pensamientos de este tipo de alguien que acabo de conocer,en verdad no me importa,pero es una gran distracción de la vigilia-espero que mi comentario allá sonado neutro,por que en verdad no quiero meterme en el mal lado de nadie,ya tuve suficiente de abrir la boca y decir una idiotez para que luego alguien se enoja y diga que es mi culpa algo.

-Miss martian,la doctora Roquette localizo a la niebla- santo seas Aqualad y tú increíble don de saber cuándo interrumpir -Reconfigura la bioship para que Robin,Arachne y Superboy puedan perseguirla.

Me levanté de mi posición en el suelo después de besarlo y corrí hacia donde estaban la bionave.

-listo-

Después de subir me senté en un lugar cualquiera,tenía un mal presentimiento ,mi sentido arácnido había sumbado levemente cuando nos fuimos,pero no sé si los atacarán a ellos o es por que encontraremos algo peligroso cuando encontramos a la niebla.

-¿Que te ocurrió en la cara?-me gire para ver a Robin,quien me había hecho la pregunta, él era quien conducía la nave,lo miré confundida,creo qu entre la expresion de mi cara y que hice la cara hacia un lado entendió que no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que estaba hablando-tu cara Arachne,está sucia.

-!Oh!jaja...lo siento-me rasque la nuca mientras le sonreí tímidamente-cuando le dije a Artemisa que era una distracción su pensamiento fue porque en verdad me distrajo...bueno más como que me tomo con la guardia vaya y estaba corriendo por el tejado,me tropecé, caí de cara al suelo.

Sonrió de lado-¿Cómo es que siempre te pasa algo?-el se vía divertido.

No pude evitar reír un poco,era verdad siempre me pasaba algo.

Para bien o para mal,podía ir y conocer increíbles nuevos amigos o aliados,o podrían crear invencibles villanos o tragedias.

Miré a Superboy,no sé si el es tranquilo, tímido o está pensando en algo,desde que nos vieron a estado bastante callado,es más dudo haberlo escuchado hablar,desvíe mi vista hacia la ventana de la nave y luego a Robin.

Y justo a tiempo.

-Robin a Aqualad-activo en su hologuante un holograma de un edición-estamos sobre Filadelfia, localizamos el siguiente blanco de las Sombras: Laboratorios S.T.A.R.

Me gire y miré hacia la ventana,y no lo podía creer.

Pude ver el edificio de S.T.A.R. lab,y créanme que ha visto tiempos mejores,estaba a pocos segundo de derrumbase,me sorprendí mucho,no solo por el estado del edificio si no también por que no sentí nada,según doc y Roy esa cosa también pueden desintegrar hueso y carne,por lo que si yo estuviera cerca me avisaría mi sentido aracnido de esa amenaza,pero no lo a hecho,tuvieron que haberse ido ya.

-Esta destruido, totalmente destruido,la niebla lo líquido-podía escuchar la sorpresa en su voz,y yo no estoy mejor.

-Esto es malo- decidí hablar-no solo por que estos laboratorios tienen ciencia de avanzada,si no también por que tiene muchos enlaces de información que les podría dar a las sombras no solo un mapa de las mejores empresas que podrian ser sus próximas víctimas,si no también los lugares en dónde están ubicados los edificios más fáciles para ellos de llegar,sin ser detenidos,aunque sea momentáneo,por la la policía.Y a los héroes les sea más difícil llegar a tiempo,secretos que ahora están en manos enemigas,y no hay que olvidarse de las personas,al menos se puede estar tranquilo que S.T.A.R lab no trabaja las 24 horas.

Los chicos y yo nos miramos mutuamente,esto era malo,muy malo.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-al final fue Robin quien hizo la pregunta que los tres teníamos.

-Busquen esa niebla,encuentrenla,transladaremos a la doctora-

Después de eso cortamos la comunicación,nos quedamos en silencio.Seguimos así hasta que pudimos ver estuvimos al lado de un gran edificio que tenía un gran letrero en donde se leía "Wayne Tech".

-El siguiente blanco es una instalación de Wayne Tech-me gire a ver a Robin cuando siguió hablando-en teoría,su sistema de software podría ser usado para piratear la...

-¿La qué?-superboy le pregunto después de que se quedó mirando,como si recién se diera cuenta de con quienes estaba hablando

-No importa.

-No,si importa,con la tecnología de S.T.A.R. labs y Wayne Tech juntas podrían hackear y crear lo que sea,como bases de datos militares,debemos detenerlos-interfiero otra vez .

-Cierto, además,opera con empleados las 24 horas,nunca evacuaremos a tiempo el edificio.

Sobrevolamos un estacionamiento, estábamos en la parte trasera de la nave y se abrió la escotilla,me encontraba al lado de Robin viendo la pantalla holográfico, allí se podía ver cómo iba la descarga del virus.

-Esta descargando-informo Robin a Superboy y a mi,ambos estabamos justo en la orilla de la escotilla.

Un sumbido fue lo que sentí en ese momento,el sentido aracnido funcionaba muy bien,intente ver al rededor fuera de la escotilla de la nave.Un auto se había estacionado,una camioneta,la puerta se abrió y se mostró un hombre con túnicas,un ¿casco? era algo muy extraño lo que usaba y tenia en las manos ¡ah!¡la niebla!

-No lo necesito-nos dijo antes de saltar.

-!Superboy!-

Vimos como superboy saltaba hacia la camioneta de su casco de cíclope tiraba un rayo que le llegó y tiro al concreto a Superboy,para luego sin más a tocara un botón en el arma,haciendo que la niebla saliera,que en mi opinión más que niebla parece humo.

-!No!-aquí es donde tanto yo como Robin saltamos y nos balanceamos,el con su garfio yo con mis lanzadores,la diferencia fue que el se fue al la entrada y yo me diriji a los pisos superior donde entre por una ventana,que estaba milagrosamente abierta,eso es algo bueno no tuve que romper nada,y les instruí a todos los de la habitación que desalojaran por estar bajo ataque.

Fui corriendo por los pasillos entrando a cada habitación haciendo lo mismo,si alguien se caía lo ayudaba a levantarse ,hubo un momento donde comenzó un leve temblor en el piso parece que la niebla ya esta haciendo su trabajo.

Entraba a cada sala de juntas,oficina,zona de descanso,intentaba sacar a todos de allí.

 

-¡POR FAVOR ESCÚCHENME!¡ESTA ZONA NO ES SEGURA DEBEN DIRIGIRSE A LA VÍA DE EVACUACIÓN MAS CERCANA!¡SI VEN ALGO SIMILAR A UNA NIEBLA DIRÍJANSE A LADO CONTRARIO!¡POR NINGUNA RAZÓN DEBEN ACERCARSE A ELLA!-

Siempre era la misma frase,ademas de tener que entrar y ver que nadie se uniese metido debajo de las mesas,los simulacros dicen que esa seria la zona mas segura en una emergencia como un sismo,pero esto no es un temblor,esto es una niebla de nanotecnología de destrullen y obtienen inconforme incluso de la carne y hueso de las personas.

Llegué una cafetería, había empezado a correr más rápido para llegar lo antes posible a las personas y evacuarlas,mi sentido aracnido se había vuelto loco la niebla estaba cerca.

 

Odio tener razón en este tipo de cosas.

Dentro vi como la niebla empezaba a consumir el piso de arriba ya se veía en el techo,estoy tan feliz de ya haber evacuado ese piso,las personas,mientras tanto algunos corrieron en el momento en que la vieron,otros como la joven detrás de la caja registradora se quedaron mirándola.

-!Todos fuera de aquí!-me acerque a la joven y la aleje lo más rápido y seguro posible-!este lugar no se seguro!¡por favor recuerden los simulacros y diríjanse a la vía de evacuación mas cercana!

Ahí la joven entro en conciencia y se alejó corriendo por la puerta,yo me acerque a algunos que se habían escondido debajo de las mesas por las esquinas

-!Salgan!!Vamos,salgan!

¿Por que piensan que es seguro debajo de una mesa cuando se nota que caen escombros de techo,en un no se cuánto piso con no se cuantos pisos más encima?.

Al final salieron y me quedé un momento para ver si alguien más faltaba,allí es cuando llegó Robin,se acercó a la caja registradora donde conectó un cable y jugueteo con u pantalla mientras repetía una y otra vez "Por favor,que este enlazada al servidor".

Repentinamente la niebla se volvió roja y empezó a caer.

-!Si!-fue el grito de victoria que soltó-los infiltrado han sido filtrados.

-Parece que si está enlazado al servidor-le dije mientras me acercaba.

-je ¿Lo dije en voz alta?-pregunto aún con una sonrisa.

-sip,vamos,se que Wayne Tech es muy bueno en todo lo que hace,pero la niebla estuvo por todos lados y pudo haber afecto la estructura del edificio.

-Oh vamos Arachne,todo estará bien-me paso un brazo por los hombros mientras no dirigíamos a la salida.

-Como crees que les habrá ido a los chicos con la doctora Roquette.

-Pues,sea lo que sea les allá pasado lo superaron.

-Robin.

-¿Si?.

-Dejamos a Superboy peleando solo con un miembro de las sombras.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Eso no es aster.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-¿Que es aster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo amo a dick grayson en todas sus variantes,desde el niño que ya casi estaba usando tanga verde pasando por el hombre de pelo largo y ropa disco hasta el talon.
> 
> Por lo que pensaba el ponerla con él. 
> 
> Pueden dar ideas de con quien puede estar,decir si estan de acuerdo y así. 
> 
> Bueno ,eso es todo.
> 
> Bye bye

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno e aqui el inicio.
> 
> Decidi que debia ser wonder woman plr su conexion con los dioces,por que los totem SON dioces antiguos.
> 
> Puse bamf peter parker(aunque deberia ser peta parker)por que no solo va ha estar bajo la tutela de una gfan guerrera como Diana,si no que tambien Spiderman es (al menos para mí) un muy fuerte héroe ,no solo físicamente si no que tambien psicológicamente ,cualquier otro se romperia al ser solo un adolescente que es ridiculizado por matones, es un héroe que salva la ciudad,intenta esconder eso todos lls que podrian verse afectados(al menos al principio lo hizo) mienteas esta en esa epoca en la vida tan dificil como es la adolescencia. 
> 
> Y antes de que se me olvide esta historia tambien la tengo en wattpad,eso era,nada más. 
> 
> Nos vemos,bye bye.


End file.
